bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Edem Plaza Grand Hotel
"So far only the foundation of the Edem Plaza Grand Hotel has been built. it is a very ambitious project and only you can see this majestic building to completion. Stay tuned for game updates! (It just started so patience grasshoppers)" Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items maked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('''30 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward. Inside the safe you will find: *15 *100,000 *2 Golden Key *1 Gold Coin *1 Blueprint (Fragment #10 of Blueprints for building "Film Studio") Construction Task 1: Building of the Century Part 1 Where Do We Start? (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Deliver 40 batches of Baking Soda to the Warehouse (30 min each @ Chemical Plant) Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed *Help finish the Project (Collect 800 by clicking accept or if you want to get finished faster click the button and buy 500 and use only 300 by accepting. If you buy two 500 you waste 200 , you do not get to keep it!) Part 2 Help Wanted! (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Train 15 Architects Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task. (Cannot be made in advance.) (1 D 6 h each @ Construction Institute) *Talk to 100 reporters (you will see citizens walking around the city with bubbles over their heads that have old fashion cameras, each uses 1 ) Part 3 Public Opinion (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Collect 45 Newspapers Hint: You can find newspapers at Newsstand (max out your Newsstand to 15. They are available to collect every 15 min) *Save 3,000,000 coins (amount will be different for each person) Part 4 The Basics of Construction (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Deliver 20 shipments of Granite to the Warehouse. Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed. (4 h each @ Quarry) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) *Get 25 hammers as gifts (These MUST be in your gift box to count. Accept them to complete your task) Construction Task 2: Collecting Materials Part 1 Something Burning '''(Reward: 8500 , 310 ) * Complete 15 contracts (Any contract, even grain, or something done waiting to be pulled from the factory) * Extinguish 10 Fires '''Part 2 Full Swing (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) *Deliver 45 Aluminum to Warehouse (this will be deducted after) *Raise population by 15000 Part 3 New Faces '(Reward:8500 ,310 ) * Hire 25 Engineers '‡ Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task (10 h each @ Construction Institute) * Complete 5 Tasks Part 4 Game, Set, Match! '''(Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Collect 50 balls from Tennis Courts (Max tennis courts is 25) '''Part 5 Maintain Your Reputation(Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Get 50 Concretors' Business Cards Hint: You can get the Business Cards from city residents (each uses x ,50 citizens wandering around town) (Don't expect to get a card every time) *Give your friends 15 gifts (These can be any gifts. even city credit and coins gifts) Construction Task 3: Hedge is not Henderance Part 1 Establishing Connections ''' (Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Earn 200 Corporate points Hint: You need to join a corporation *Robot must complete 10 contracts Hint: You can find Robot in the Robotarium '''Part 2 Making Money (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Produce 10 Bricks Hint: You can get bricks from the Design Office *Fully load 3 ships in the Commercial Port Hint: You don't have to load VIP containers Part 3 Everybody Will Win '''(Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Purchase 3 regions *Provide Medical aid to your city 10 times (you can bypass this for 20 ) '''Part 4 It Couldn't Hurt(Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Deliver 35 shipments of limestone to the Warehouse Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed. (x h each @ Quarry) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) *Demolish 10 building level 14 or higher (OK, this has nothing to do with levels but price of buildings. Demolish 10 buildings that cost 14,000 or higher) Construction Task 4: Personnel and Analysis Part 1 Urgent Business (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Produce 6 modules of any kind Hint: Modules are produced in the Research Center (Make 1 prior to the beginning of this goal but do not collect the module until this goal begins) (Making a S module is only 8 hours compared to the 1 day M module) *Send 120000 citizens on trips Part 2 Working Up A Sweat (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Hire 20 Fitters Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task (15 h each @ Construction Institute) *Earn 120 VIP points Part 3 Changing Seasons (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Collect 45 Baseball Tickets Hint: You can find Baseball Tickets in Baseball Court (max out your Baseball Court to 60. They are available to collect every 3 hours. Happy clicking!) Part 4 Just A Bit More (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Deliver 18 batches of cables to the warehouse (30 min each @ Radio Factory) Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed *Get 20 Trowels as Gifts Part 5 Healthcare (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Produce 15 batches of ceramic tiles *Help the workers Construction Task 5: More Effort! Part 1 We Built and Built Some More (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Save up 1400 energy (Collect 1400 by clicking accept or if you want to get finished faster click the button and buy 500 and use only 300 by accepting. If you buy three 500 you waste 400 , you do not get to keep it!) *Save up 2480000 Hint: The money will be deducted at the completion of the task Part 2 Chin Up! (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Collect 40 boxes of Donuts Hint: You can find Donuts in Donut Cafe (max out your Donut Cafe to 18. They are available to collect every 20 min. Happy clicking!) Part 3 Chin Up! (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) * Part 4 Chin Up! (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) * *extra stuff for editing please ignore I am using for source code *Receive 100 Excavator Operators' Business Cards Hint: you can get business cards from citizens ( (Don't expect to get a card every time ) *Send Buses on 10 trips (use the Next Trip Over buses) , 190 *Give robots 3 tasks Hint: You can find the Robots in the Robotarium *Fullfill 1 Personal Plan Hint: You must be a corporation member ,6000 , 200 each @ College) (Cannot be produced ahead of time. However, make some ahead of time but do not collect them until this goal begins so to cut out that first create time) (Also you can have up to 5 colleges. Workers are a level 2. Might be cost effective to have 5 colleges. They can get built and ready for this step. Something to ponder - if you can afford more.) (Reward: 2 , 6000 , 200 ) * Send 3000 citizens on trips (Trips counts when they return and are collected. Start trips prior to this part starting and collect when it begins to cut time) * Give 20 gifts to your friends (These can be any gifts. even city credit and coins gifts) *Increase your Robot's level (3 times) Hint: You can find Robot in Robotarium. (Any robot or robots. Just level up 3 times) *Spend 1,360,000 coins (Mine was 1,420,000 coins so this must be relative to your city) * Extinguish 10 fires : 2 , 6000 , 200 ) *Collect 50 Document Folders Hint: Folders can be found on Basketball Courts< *Hire 18 Engineers Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon completion of the task (10 h each @ College) (Cannot be produced ahead of time. However - like the Workers hired above - make some ahead of time but do not collect them until this goal begins so to cut out that first create time) (Also,a reminder, you can have up to 5 colleges. Workers are a level 2. Might be cost effective to have 5 colleges. They can get built and ready for this step. Something to ponder - if you can afford more.) *Get 30 Hammers as gifts'‡' Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed (You can already have these in stock!): 6000 , 210 ) *Deliver 40 shipments of sand to the warehouse (10 min each @ Mine) Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) *Increase the population by 40,000 Reward: 2 , 6000 , 200 ) *Build 5 Sushi Bars (If you are maxed - 40 bars - you get automatic credit for this) * Hire 20 electricians (The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task) (20 h each @ Construction Institute) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!)(Reward: 2 , 6000 , 200 ) * TIMED EVENT: Share Your Success! (Reward: 6000 , 230 ) *Post 3 pictures of the Underwater Tunnel on Facebook (Go to upper right corner click on camera and click on Facebook icon. Do this 3 times. Just do it 3 times in a row to get it done. You have 12 hours.) Done! ' (Reward: 9500 , 350 ) '‡ These items can be made (or received) in advance